


Appendices to the Young Falcon Universe

by Salamon2



Series: Rise and Fall of the Baratheons [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Appendixes, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamon2/pseuds/Salamon2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted by popular request. Having trouble keeping up with all the characters in the Young Falcon universe? Looking for a family tree of a minor house to recall how one character is related to another? Come and peruse at your own leisure.</p>
<p>Written in the style of GRRM's appendices and inspired by them, largely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. King's Landing & the Small Council circa 299

  
** The world of So Soars the Young Falcon **  
_circa 299_  


**  
** Part 1: King's Landing **  
**  
King on the Iron Throne: Robert Baratheon, the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms  
  
**Queen Consort:** Lyanna Baratheon nee Stark, Lady of Cracklaw Point  
  
_their Children_  
  
Prince Durran Baratheon, Prince of Claw Castle, betrothed to Princess Rhaenys Targaryen  
Princess Lyarra Baratheon  
Prince Edrick Baratheon  
Princess Elenei Baratheon  
Prince Lyonel Baratheon  
Prince Orys Baratheon  
  
_his Children_  
  
Mya Goldstag, his bastard daughter  
Bella Goldstag, his bastard daughter  
Robb Goldstag, his bastard son, head of House Goldstag of Bloodstone  
Barra Goldstag, his bastard daughter, lives on Bloodstone and is fostered with her cousin Harmon Baratheon, she is quite close to her cousin Harwood, Harbert Baratheon's only child from his second marriage  
  
_their Household_  
  
Anaesysa of Tyrosh, Queen of Tyrosh, orphaned by the late war, raised in the Red Keep and a friend of Princess Rhaenys, soon to depart for her rebuilt city after the wedding of Princess Rhaenys, betrothal yet to be determined  
  
Hoster Tully, former Hand of the King*, ill of health  
Elia Tully nee Martell formerly Targaryen, the Princess Dowager of Dragonstone, a Princess of Dorne, Lady Diplomat, second wife to Lord Hoster Tully, often referred as "Meria Martell come again" for various different reasons  
\--Axel Tully, her beloved son with Hoster, commonly known as "the Sunfish"  
  
Rhaenys Targaryen, Lady of the Narrow Sea, a Princess of Dragonstone, daughter of Princess Elia from her first marriage  
Obara Sand, sworn spear of Rhaenys Targaryen  
Tyene Sand, Lady-in-Waiting to Rhaenys Targaryen  
Roslin Frey, Lady-in-Waiting to Rhaenys Targaryen, betrothed to Lyam Margate--ward to Lord Gyles Rosby  
Elinor Tyrell, Lady-in-Waiting to Rhaenys Targaryen  
Cassana Baratheon, Lady-in-Waiting to Rhaenys Targaryen  
Aelinor Hasty, Lady-in-Waiting to Rhaenys Targaryen  
  
Oberyn "Obi the Sandsnake" Sand, Lord of Intelligence, Head of House Sandsnake of Viperhal in Plankytown  
m. Lysenia of Pentos, Obi's wife, childhood sweetheart  
-Olyvar Sandsnake, heir to Viperhal, eldest son of Obi  
-Obara Sandsnake, eldest daughter of Obi  
-Cayena Sandsnake, youngest daughter of Obi  
-Deryn Sandsnake, youngest son of Obi  
Ferys "Deryn" Arryn, sworn sword of Obi  
  
  
**Small Council & their Subordinate Offices**  
  
**Hand of the King:** Vacant*  
**Lord Treasurer:** Lycus Langward***  
\---- _Keeper of the Keys:_ Roger Staunton  
\---- _King's Counter:_ Gyles Rosby  
\------ _Chief Tax Collector:_ Medgar Gaunt  
\------ _Chief Toll Collector:_ Olyvaar Pyle  
\---- _King's Scales:_ Marcys Wendwater  
\------ _Chief Purser:_ Symon Chyttering  
\---- _Chief Officer of the King's Mint:_ Kitt Chelsted, Lord Qarlton's son*****  
\---- _Chief Harbormaster:_ Charlys Rollingford  
\---- _Chief Custom Sergeant:_ Ermyn Hayford  
\---- _Chief Wool Master:_ Amys Edgerton  
\---- _Chief Wine Master:_ Ryen Harte  
**Lord Justice:** Denys Arryn  
\---- _Justice of King's Landing:_ Lord Lothar Mallery  
\------ _Chief Undergaoler:_ Breton Highwaters  
\-------- _Undergaolers:_ Hendric Waters, Jakob Waters  
\---- _Lord Commander of the City Watch of King's Landing:_ Ser Dontos Hollard**  
\---- _Justice of Gulltown:_ Ser Edwyle Royce, a grandson of Jocelyn Stark  
\---- _Justice of White Harbor:_ Ser Lambyrt Woolfield  
\---- _Justice of Lannisport:_ Ser Theodor Lannister  
\---- _Justice of Oldtown:_ Ser Axell Florent  
**Lord Intelligence:** Oberyn "Obi" Sand  
**Grand Maester:** Gormon  
**Commander of Ships:** Stannis Baratheon  
**Commander of Arms and Men:** Eddard Stark  
\---- _Master of Arms of the Red Keep:_ Ser Aron Santagar  
\---- _Master of Swords & Squires:_ Master Arthur Dayne******  
**Lady Diplomat:** Elia Tully  
  
  
**Lords Paramount**  
  
**Lord of the North:** Lord Eddard Stark  
**Lord of Reach:** Lord Mace Tyrell  
**Lord of the Stormlands:** Lord Stannis Baratheon  
**Lord of the Westerlands:** Lord Tyrion Lannister  
**Lord of the Riverlands:** Lord Hoster Tully  
**Lord of the Vale:** Lord Denys Arryn  
**Lord of the Iron Islands:** Lord Theon Greyjoy  
**Lady of the Narrow Sea:** Princess Rhaenys Targaryen  
**Prince of Dorne:** Prince Doran Martell  
**Lord Protector of the Stepstones:** Lord Harmon Baratheon****  
  
  
**Kingsguard**  
  
**Lord Commander:** Ser Barristan Selmy  
Ser Jaime Lannister, Warden of the West until his nephew Gerion comes of age  
Ser Mark Ryswell  
Ser Lyn Corbray  
Ser Ulwyk Uller  
Ser Garth Hightower  
Ser Richard Horpe  
  
  
**Night's Watch**  
  
**Lord Commander at Castle Black:** Jeor Mormont [Hendry Qorgyle (died in 292)]  
\-- _Commander at Shadow Tower:_ Denys Mallister [Bennifer Lychester died in 295)]  
\-- _Commander at Eastwatch-by-the-Sea:_ Cotter Pyke  
  
  
*Due to ill health, Hoster Tully is stepping down as Hand and Robert is looking for a new Hand of the King.  
  
**The previous Lord Commander, Lord Manly Stokeworth took Dontos under his wing and groomed him for the position, so that he could retire to spend time and raise properly his late-in-life son, Alyn Stokeworth.  
  
***Got where he is thanks to his friendship with Edmure, whom Hoster has taken to trusting his advice as he grows older.  
  
****Due to extreme old age, Harbert died and his elder son took control of the Protectorship.  
  
*****Lord Qarlton had a nervous breakdown between 291  & 299, prompting him to seek peace and quiet in retirement. He is known to still mutter about figures not adding up from time to time and has developed an obsession with counting things.  
  
******Arthur's official position. He is in charge of assessing and teaching the youngest boys at Oldstones before they are sent of to squire, often having a say in suggesting knights for whom they should squire.


	2. Baratheon Family Tree & Banners circa 299 AC (images included)

House Baratheon's many branches and their banners:  
  
The banners of House Baratheon of Robert's Port (Harmon Baratheon's line) & House Baratheon of King's Landing (Robert Baratheon's line)

 

The banners of House Baratheon of Summerhall (Renly Baratheon's line) & Harwood Baratheon's personal Coat of Arms (Harmon Baratheon's half-brother)

 

The banner of House Goldstag of Bloodstone (Robert Baratheon's bastard children)

  
Lord Stannis Baratheon uses the traditional banners of House Baratheon, that of the crowned black stag on gold (as pictured below).

  
  
The Family Tree of House Baratheon   
_(Barra Goldstag not listed)_   
  



	3. The North & House Stark

House Stark of Winterfell, Lords Paramount of the North

  
**The Stark in Winterfell:** Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell  & Warden of the North  
  
 **Lady Consort:** Catelyn Stark nee Tully, Lady of Winterfell  
  
 _their children_  
  
Robb Stark, Heir to Winterfell  
Rickon Stark  
Brandon "Bran" Stark  
Arya Stark  
Edwyn "Little Ned" Stark  
Sansa Stark  
  
 _their grandchild_  
  
Bryn Snow, bastard son of Rickon Stark  
  
 _his child_  
  
Jon Snow, his bastard son by Lady Ashara Dayne, squiring at Starfall  
  
 _the children's direwolves_  
  
Ghost - Jon  
Grey Wind - Robb  
Black Fang - Rickon  
Summer - Bran  
Nymeria - Arya  
Ice Eyes - Edwyn  
Lady - Sansa  
  
 _his ward_  
  
Den Snow, war orphan, once pretender of Aegon Targaryen, believes himself to be Arthur Dayne's bastard son  
  
 _his household_  
  
Ashara Snow, Arthur Dayne's bastard daughter, to be sent to Oldstones soon  
Edrik Snow, Theon Greyjoy's bastard son  
Syarra Snow, Raynald Westerling's bastard daughter  
Maester Luwin, counselor, healer and tutor  
Vayon Poole, steward of Winterfell  
\--Jeyne Poole, his daughter  
Ser Rodrik Cassel, master-at-arms and castellan of Winterfell  
\--Beth Cassel, his daughter  
\--Greyham Cassel, his son and twin brother of Beth  
Jory Cassel, Captain of Lord Eddard's guards  
Alyn, guardsman  
Tomard, guardsman. Called "Fat Tom"  
\--TomToo, his son  
Wyl and Heward, guardsmen  
Desmond, guardsman  
Cayn, guardsman  
\--Calon, his son  
Porther, guardsman  
Varly, guardsman  
Hallis Mollen, guardsman  
Quent, Jacks and Shadd, guardsmen  
Alebelly, a guardsman  
Hayhead, Skittrick, Wayn, guardsmen  
Poxy Tym, a guardsman  
Hullen, master of horse  
\--Harwin, his son, a guardsman  
Joseth, horse trainer  
\--Bandy and Shyra, his twin daughters  
Mikken, blacksmith and armorer  
Farlen, kennel master of Winterfell  
\--Palla, his daughter, a kennel girl  
Nan, known as "Old Nan", storyteller and once a wet-nurse  
\---Walder, known as "Hodor", a simpleminded stable boy  
Gage, the cook  
\--Turnip, his child  
Osha, of the Free Folk, imprisoned and serving as kitchen drudge, brought to Winterfell on "The Raven's" orders  
  
 _his Sworn Bannermen_  
(Note: only the Lord or Head of House and his or her direct heirs or children are listed, the extended family and wives are left off)  
  
Noble Houses  
Roose Bolton, Lord of House Bolton of the Dredfort  
\--Domeric Bolton, his heir, visiting the Eyrie  
\--Rodyna Bolton  
Medger Cerwyn, Lord of House Cerwyn of Castle Cerwyn  
\--Jonelle Cerwyn, a Lady Glover  
\--Cley Cerwyn, his heir  
Willam Dustin, Lord of House Dustin of Barrowton  
\--Rodrik Dustin, his heir  
\--Lynessa Dustin  
\--Bethany Dustin  
\--Brandon Dustin  
Robin Flint, Lord of House Flint of Flint's Finger, a blind old man, cousin to Lady Lyessa Flint  
\--Hara Flint, his only child and heir, a Lady Manderly  
Lyessa Flint, Lady of House Flint of Widow's Watch  
\--Robin Flint, her heir, named for her cousin  
\--Bertram Flint, newborn son from a second marriage  
Halys Hornwood, Lord of House Hornwood of Hornwood  
\--Daryn Hornwood, his heir  
\--Larence Snow, his bastard son raised at Deepwood Motte  
Rickard Karstark, Lord of House Karstark of Karhold  
\--Harrion Karstark, his heir  
\--Torrhen Karstark  
\--Eddard Karstark  
\--Alys Karstark  
Ondrew Locke, Lord of House Locke of Old Castle  
\--Donnel Locke, his heir  
\--Edwyle Locke  
\--Sybelle Locke, a Lady Glover  
Wyman Manderly, Lord of House Manderly of White Harbor  
\--Wylis Manderly, his heir  
\---Wynafryd Manderly  
\---Wylbert Manderly  
\--Wendel Manderly, founder of a cadet branch  
Jorah Mormont, Lord of House Mormont of Bear Island  
\--Joret Mormont, his heir  
\--Gawen Mormont  
\--Dacey Mormont  
Howland Reed, Lord of House Reed of Greywater Watch  
\--Meera Reed  
\--Jojen Reed, his heir  
Rodrik Ryswell, Lord of House Ryswell of Ryderhal  
\--{Bethany Ryswell}, former Lady Bolton, died giving birth to Rodyna  
\--Barbrey Ryswell, Lady Dustin  
\--Roger Ryswell, his heir  
\--Rickard Ryswell  
\--Roose Ryswell  
Benjen Stark, Lord of House Stark of the Stoney Shore  
\--Osric Stark, his heir  
\--Lyanne Stark  
\--Jasper Stark and Bennard Stark, twin sons  
Jon "Greatjon" Umber, Lord of House Umber of Last Hearth  
\--Jon "Smalljon" Umber, his heir  
\--Hoars Umber  
\--Arrana Umber, a Lady Karstark, married to Harrion  
\--Lyanna Umber  
  
Masterly Houses  
Galbart Glover, Master of House Glover of Deepwood Motte  
-Robett Glover, his heir and brother  
Ser Helman Tallhart, Master of House Tallhart of Torrhen's Square  
\--Benfred Tallhart, his heir  
\--Eddara Tallhart  
  
Other Houses sworn to various Noble Houses  
Asher Ashwood of House Ashwood  
\--Sylvia Ashwood, his heir  
Beron Bole of House Bole  
\--Norwood Bole, his heir  
Symond Botley of House Botley of Stone Harbor  
\--Maric Botley, his heir  
Benjicot Branch of House Branch  
\--Benji Branch, his heir  
\--Hydi Branch  
\--Lara Branch  
Jory Cassel of House Cassel  
Ser Kyle Condon of House Condon  
\--Brysley Condon  
\--Boyce Condon, his heir  
Ser Gregor Forrester of House Forrester of Ironrath  
\--Ser Rodrik Forrester, his heir  
\--Asher Forrester  
\--Mira Forrester  
\--Ethan Forrester  
\--Talia Forrester  
\--Ryon Forrester  
Ser Ethan Glover of House Glover of Blackthorn Vale  
\--Robetta Glover  
\--Brandon Glover, his heir  
\--Euan Glover  
\--Ayden Glover  
\--Ayleyne Glover  
Bevys Holt of House Holt  
\--Boxyr Holt, his heir  
\--Lynda Holt  
Arondel Ironsmith of House Ironsmith  
\--Artyx Ironsmith, his heir  
\--Hwyn Ironsmith  
Vyvienne Lake of House Lake  
\--Branda Lake, Lady Karstark  
\--Dylan Lake, her heir  
Ser Lewys Lightfoot of House Lightfoot  
\--Ser Roscoe Lightfoot, his heir  
Lonnel Long of House Long  
\--Kyth Long, his heir  
\--Nyna Long  
Ser Wendel Manderly of House Manderly of Merman's Keep  
\--Wyatt Manderly, likely heir to House Flint of Flint's Finger  
\--Madelyn Manderly  
\--Eddard Manderly, his heir  
Bunda Marsh of House Marsh  
\--Trefor Marsh, her heir  
\--Alayne Marsh  
Elwood Mollen of House Mollen  
\--Sawyer Mollen, his heir  
\--Arleyne Mollen  
Oren Moss of House Moss  
\--Donner Moss, his heir  
Ser Garrick Overton of House Overton  
\--Vickon Overton, his heir  
Nodyn Poole of House Poole  
\--Bowen Poole, his heir  
Ser Davos Seaworth of House Seaworth of Ashby  
\--Ser Dale Seaworth, his heir  
\--Ser Allard Seaworth, a Knight of Stone Harbor  
\--Ser Matthos Seaworth, a Knight of Stone Ford  
\--Marya Seaworth, a Lady Botley of Stone Harbor  
\--Devan Seaworth  
\--Eddara Seaworth, betrothed to Wyatt Manderly of Merman's Keep  
\--Rickard Seaworth  
Dunstan Slate of House Slate  
Harwood Stout of House Stout  
\--Ser Ronnel Stout, his heir  
\--Jylle Stout  
Acys Waterman of House Waterman  
\--Shannon Waterman  
\--Arion Waterman, his heir  
Ser Grenys Wells of House Wells  
\--Ser Carag Wells, his heir  
\--Ser Theodan Wells  
Ser Ludd Whitehill of House Whitehill  
\--Ser Gryff Whitehill, his heir  
\--Gwyn Whitehill  
Wydal Woods House Woods  
\--Wesley Woods, his heir  
\--Carvyr Woods  
\--Marla Woods  
\--Serena Woods  
Ser Oane Woolfield of House Woolfield  
\--Ser Lyam Woolfield, his heir  
\--Leona Woolfield, a Lady Manderly, wife of Wylis  
\--Ser Lambyrt Woolfield  
  
Northern Mountain Clans sworn to House Stark  
Saskon Burley The Burley of House Burley  
\--Argon Burley  
\--Sansa Burley  
Torghen Flint The Flint of House Flint of the Mountains  
\--Donnel Flint  
\--Artos Flint  
Errol Harclay The Harclay of House Harclay  
\--Wolfstan Harclay  
\--Edwyk Harclay  
\--Wylla Harclay  
Argyl Knott The Knott of House Knott  
\--Rickel Knott  
\--Durgyl Knott  
\--Gwyn Knott  
Torren Liddle The Liddle of House Liddle  
\--Duncan Liddle  
\--Morgan Liddle  
\--Rickard Liddle  
Brandon Norrey The Norrey of House Norrey  
\--Brandon Norrey  
\--Arra Norrey  
Hugo Wull The Wull of House Wull  
\--Arsa Wull  
\--Wyl Wull  
  
Crannogmen sworn to House Reed  
Rubart Blackmyre of House Blackmyre  
Terren Boggs of House Boggs  
Jarman Cray of House Cray  
Wylis Fenn of House Fenn  
Haerve Greengood of House Greengood  
Pyle Peat of House Peat  
Hogan Quagg of House Quagg  
  
Skagosi Clans sworn to House Stark  
Oswyle Crowl of House Crowl  
Mors Magnar of House Magnar  
Benjet Stane of House Stane


	4. Stark Family Tree & Banners circa 299

The Banners and Family Tree of House Stark

(circa 299)

 


	5. Notable Northern Houses' Family Trees Part One A - L

House Bolton of the Dredfort

  
Due to the Butterfly Effect, Denys Arryn requested Domeric to come to the Eyrie after meeting him at Lord Redfort's castle. Domeric did not return home immediately, his mother Bethany became pregnant with a second child after many miscarriages and stillbirths. Bethany died giving birth to Domeric's younger sister, Rodyna, for whom Roose has ambitions for.

 

 

House Botley of Stone Harbor

Stone Harbor - Symond's Line; Tristifer originally was going to take up residence in Stone Harbor, but due to Harren's death at sea, Symond was left to become the head of this branch of the family  
  
Fisher Keep--Sawane's main line through Tristifer--sworn to House Mallister in the Riverlands  
  
Sawane's brother is Lord of Lordsport, due to Sawane being dispossessed of his lands after the Greyjoy Rebellion of 283

 

 

House Dustin of Barrowton

Due to Willam Dustin surviving Robert's Rebellion, he and Barbrey had children. Barbrey has great ambitions for her daughter Lynessa--determined to see her as Lady of Winterfell where she was denied the office. Bethany Dustin's future betrothal is edited out to preserve the surprise.

 

House Glover of Deepwood Motte & Blackthorn Vale

 

Deepwood Motte - main branch through Galbart

Due to the Butterfly Effect of a different timing of getting pregnant, Jorah Mormont's wife Erena nee Glover, survives to give him children.

Blackthorn Vale - cadet branch through Ethan

Due to the need of soldiers for the war with the Ironborn, Ethan Glover--found alive in the bowels of the Red Keep--returned and married Jonelle Cerwyn, then the heiress to Castle Cerwyn. When Cley Cerwyn was born, they were given a small keep in the Wolfswood at the mouth of Blackthorn Vale--a Vale with a lot of sentinels growing in it. The family has made a decent income on lumbering the sentinals on their lands--so much so that they're able to help the main branch at Deepwood Motte compete with the up and coming House Forrester of Ironrath.

Robetta Glover's future betrothed is blotted out to preserve the surprise.

 

 

House Hornwood of Hornwood

 

Larence Snow was born but for slightly differing (but similar) reasons in this time line, that are to be explored in an upcoming short story. Look for a Halys POV in the _Tales from the World of the Young Falcon_ collection. There is also a slight nod to a popular story found here on AO3.

 

 

House Karstark of Karhold

 

Due to Lady Stark's first three children being born boys, Harrion Karstark was married off to one of the Greatjon's daughters (not shown here for reasons of space & visibility). Alys Karstark's future betrothed is blotted out to preserve the surprise.

  


 


	6. Notable Northern Houses' Family Trees Part Two M - Z

House Manderly of White Harbor & Merman's Keep

 

Due to the Butterfly Effect, Wylla Manderly was born a boy named Wylbert instead of a girl. He is a friend to Prince Durran and Rickon Stark due to their time spent at Oldstones together.  
  
Wyatt Manderly is the heir presumptive to Lord Robin Flint of Flint's Finger. Old Lord Robin is a blind old man whose only daughter is Hara, whom Ser Wendel Manderly married and had issue with upon being made head of a cadet branch of House Manderly. Old Lord Robin wanted better trade deals through Stone Harbor than he had with Barrowton, and the marriage to Wendel Manderly secured that for him. Wendel's keep is in Stone Harbor. Wendel is Benjen's right hand man and helped with the building and arranging of the port. Ser Wendel and Ser Davos became good friends due to working so closely together and have worked to increase their fortunes and that of their lord, Benjen. Eddard Manderly is set to inherit Merman's Keep upon his brother Wyatt's ascension to becoming a Lord Flint.  
  
It should be noted that through Stark family relations of the female line not depicted here, Erielle Manderly and Medger Cerwyn are second cousins as well as spouses.

 

 

House Mormont of Bear Island

 

Evan Paw is named as Maege's official "husband" and "father" for her daughters, named for Maege's teenage love with whom she ran away to marry against her father Beron's permission.

 

The real Evan rode a tilt in a tourney to win money so they could survive away from Bear Island. In that tourney Oswell Whent was participating and showed Evan a kindness Maege never forgot--so when fate brought Oswell and Maege together again, Oswell was persuaded to help Maege get to safety.

 

 

House Ryswell of Ryderhal

  
As large as it was implied in canon, House Ryswell is quite a large Northern family who rules over the Rills (a large expanse of land between the Stony Shore and Barrowton). Cadet branches have married Houses Blackwood and House Darry.  
  
Ser Mark Ryswell survived Robert's Rebellion and was made a Kingsguard for Robert. His sister Rhian came south quite often to cheer him on in tourneys, where she met Lord Edmun Darry, the surviving eldest son of the late Lord Darry. The two fell in love and Edmun requested permission of Eddard Stark to ask Lord Ryswell for Rhian's hand in marriage, to which it was given and the two were happily married.

 

 

 

House Seaworth of Ashby, Stone Harbor & Stone Ford

  
Ashby -- Davos' line through Dale

Due to the Butterfly Effect, Davos did not become known as the Onion Knight, due to arriving after the siege had been lifted--hence its lack on his banner. His honor being noted by Eddard Stark, he appropriated him for living in the North when relations with Stannis soured due to the onion incident. Davos was given his choice of lands and settled at an old keep just on the fringes of Ashby on the Stony Shore. He is sworn to Benjen Stark, the Lord of the Stony Shore, and helped acquaint Benjen with ships as well as with the development of Benjen's hold and the development of the tiny port of Stone Harbor. The Seaworths have taken advantage of a lot of opportunity by getting in on the ground floor of developing Stone Harbor.  
  
Inspired by their father as seeing the underdeveloped North as an opportunity to make a name for themselves, Davos' sons have formed cadet branches aimed at being of assistance to their sworn lord, Benjen Stark.  
  
Stone Harbor -- Allard's line, mostly involved with merchants and shipping goods and selling provisions to ships eager to make sail for the New World Across the Sunset Sea--which Stone Harbor has made a monopoly of selling provisions of due to Ned's insertion of it on the petition for the letters patent. Allard's keep is on the fringe of Stone Harbor.  
  
Stone Ford -- Matthos' line, mostly involved with transporting goods and supplies from the interior of the North down the Blazewater River (the westernmost river in the North) to Stone Harbor (which sits at the mouth of the River on Blazewater Bay). Matthos works in tandem with Allard, and has made enough to build a crude little holdfast (Stone Ford) on his small allotment of lands along the Blazewater River.  
  
Due to the Butterfly Effect, Maric was born a girl in this time line, and Stannis was as well (and named for Eddard by taking the name Eddara). Rickard Seaworth is a differently named Steffon Seaworth.

 

 

House Tallhart of Torrhen's Square

 

While the Butterfly Effect has brought many changes to several houses, House Tallhart managed to escape the flap of the butterfly's wings. A purposeful example of In Spite of a Nail, with the theoretical idea behind it that sometimes chaos can lead to similar events occurring only slightly differently, but only some of the time--not all of the time.

 

 

House Woolfield of Ramsgate

 

For those discerning readers who can pick up on the obscure Shakespeare reference here, pat yourselves on the back. For most everyone else, here's a hint: a sad tale's best for winter.

  
Lord Ondrew Locke's sons in canon I justify as not existing due to having died fighting during the Greyjoy Rebellion of canon. Here they survive.


	7. The Crownlands & Cracklaw Point circa 299

** Crownlands Houses sworn to House Baratheon of King's Landing **

  
House Baratheon of Cracklaw Point, in jointures with House Baratheon of King's Landing  
Queen Lyanna Baratheon, Queen Consort and Lady in her own right  
\--Prince Durran Baratheon, her heir and Lord of Claw Castle, a position to be held by the heir to the throne moving forward along with Lordship Cracklaw Point (upon the death of Queen Lyanna)  
  
House Blount of Needle Point Castle  
Lord Byron Blount  
\--Ser Bedyver Blount, his son and heir  
\--Ser Boros Blount, his son  
\--Lady Branwyn Blount, his daughter  
  
House Buckwell of Antlers  
Lord Oscar Buckwell, an ancient old man, thought to be dead by some  
\--Ser Jon Buckwell, his son and heir, leader of a group of nobles bent on bringing about an Andal Crusade against the encroachment of the decadent First Men, founder of the Andal Company--a Company for only those who can prove that they descend from the Andal conquerors, they took in many of the Holy Hundred after it was disbanded by the King following the death of High Septon Bones and Trial by Ordeal of the Queen Dowager  
\---Ser Jarman Buckwell, his grandson, designer of the new ship model that got Sawane Botley to the new continent, designer of the new catapult design called "the War Wolves" that brought down the outer walls of Tyrosh relatively easily, has taken up designing other machines on the payroll of the King as the King's Innovator  
  
House Byrch of Bryn's Mawr  
Lord Beli Byrch  
\--Ser Balon Byrch, his son and heir  
\--Lady Lunete Byrch, his daughter  
\--Ser Balman Byrch, a cousin  
  
House Bywater of Brackwater  
Lord Brackon Bywater  
\--Lady Jocelyn Bywater, his daughter and heir  
\--Ser Jacelyn Bywater, a cousin, betrothed to Lady Jocelyn  
  
House Chelsted of Chelsted  
Lord Qarlton Chelsted  
\--Ser Kitt Chelsted, his son and heir  
  
House Chyttering of Chyttering  
Lord Symon Chyttering  
\--Lucos Chyttering, his son and heir  
  
House Cressey of Cressey  
Lady Mery Cressey, inherited a tremendous amount of debt from her father upon his death due to the Iron Bank, fell in love and married her debt collector from the Iron Bank, a wealthy Bravo and Bank represenative named Guchon Baglyon who has turned her family's finances around  
\--Gian/Jon Cressey, her son and heir  
\--Aluari/Alric Cressey, her son  
\--Theuden/Theon Cressey, her son  
\--Tanuara Cressey, her daughter  
\--Cyena Cressey, her daughter  
  
House Edgerton of Clyffton  
Lord Amys Edgerton  
\--Ser {Matthos} Edgerton, his son  
\---Lady Emyra Edgerton, his granddaughter and heir  
\---Lady Egreyne Edgerton, his granddaughter  
  
House Follard of Jestmor  
Lord Rickard Follard  
\--Ser Perkin Follard, his son, a goldcloak  
\--Ser Byle Follard, his son, a sellsword  
\--Dick Follard, his son, a member of the Night's Watch  
  
House Gaunt of Lancer's Charge  
Lord Medgar Gaunt  
\--Ser Nyam Gaunt, his son and heir  
\--Ser Nevyn Gaunt, his son  
  
House Harte of Hartehal  
Lord Ryen Harte  
\--Ser Oscar Harte, his nephew and heir  
\---Oisin Harte, his young grandnephew  
\--Ser Elwood Harte, his nephew  
\--Lady Darby Harte, his daughter  
  
House Hayford of Hayford  
Lord Ermyn Hayford, a very sickly old man  
\--Lady Ermesande Hayford, his granddaughter and heir, a baby  
  
House Langward of Starcrown  
Lord Lesly Langward, former Chief Officer of the King's Mint  
\--Lycus Langward, his son and heir, friend of Edmure Tully, and Lord Treasurer  
\---Lyr Langward, his grandson, he and his mother Cheryll are ignored by Lycus much to Lesly's distress  
  
House Mallery of Starhal  
Lord Lothar Mallery, Justice of King's Landing, Lord Justice Denys Arryn's right hand man in King's Landing  
\--Denys Mallery, his son and heir  
\--Robard Mallery, his young son  
\--Lady Bridget Mallery, his daughter  
  
House Manning of Lamont Castle  
Lady Sheryse Manning  
\--Lady Bavyne Manning, her daughter and heir  
\--Lady Eva Manning, her daughter  
  
House Pyle of Anselm  
Lord Olyvaar Pyle  
\--Ser Gomar Pyle, his son and heir, a supposed lackwit  
  
House Rollingford of Rollingford  
Lord Charlys Rollingford  
\--Ser Neshon Rollingford  
  
House Rosby of Rosby  
Lord Gyles Rosby, covert supporter of the newly emerging Faith of the One, one time host of Septon Hesse, was wrongly put on trial by the High Septon Bones ever since which he's covertly moved to break the power of the High Septon  
\--Lyam Margate, his ward and nephew, betrothed to Roslin Frey, his niece, fervant believer in the Faith of the One  
  
House Rykker of Duskendale  
Lord Renfred Rykker, supporter of the newly emerging Faith of the One  
\--Ser Jaremy Rykker, his son and heir  
\--Lady Sabia Rykker, his daughter  
  
House Staunton of Rook's Rest  
Lord Roger Staunton  
\--Ser Davyd Staunton, his son and heir  
\--Ser Steffon Staunton, his son  
\--Lady Jocelyn Staunton, his daughter, wife of Lothar Mallery  
\--Lady Cheryll Staunton, his daughter, wife of Lycus Langward  
  
House Stokeworth of Stokeworth  
Lord Manly Stokeworth, a cousin of the main branch whose marriage to it made him a lord on equal standing with his wife, former Captain of the Goldcloaks now retired  
Lady Tanda Stokeworth, Lady by inheritance, shared her title with her husband and cousin, former lady in waiting to the Queen Dowager, spends most of her time trying to marry off Lollys  
\--Falyse Stokeworth, former lady in waiting to the Queen Dowager  
\--Lollys Stokeworth, simple-minded  
\--Alyn Stokeworth, a late in life child to whom Lord Manly has devoted his retirement to raising to live up to his namesake  
  
House Thorne of Thornton Wylds  
Lord Angys Thorne, an ancient man rarely ever seen  
\--Ser Rickard Thorne, his son and heir  
\---Ser Darrack Thorne, his grandson  
\----Conall Thorne, his great-grandson, a babe  
\----Herber Thorne, his great-grandson, Conall's twin brother, a babe  
\--Ser Alliser Thorne, his son, a member of the Goldcloaks, commander of the Gate of the Gods  
  
House Wendwater of Wendmouth  
Lord Marcys Wendwater  
\--Ser Hefyn Wendwater, his son and heir, a goldcloak  
\--Ser Wyntor Wendwater, his son, a sellsword  
\--Lady Autymn Wendwater, his daughter

  
Knightly Houses of the Crownlands

  
House Darke, sworn to House Rykker  
Lady Denyse Darke  
\--Ser Dunstun Darke, her son and heir  
  
House Highwaters, sworn to House Baratheon of King's Landing  
Ser Breton Highwaters, Chief Undergaoler  
\--Nyman Highwaters, his son and heir  
  
House Hollard, sworn to House Baratheon of King's Landing  
Ser Dontos Hollard, Captain of the Goldcloaks, was taken under the wing by Lord Manly as a young man and trained to be Lord Manly's replacement  
\--Robin Hollard, his son and heir  
  
House Hogg of Sow's Horn, sworn to House Hayford  
Ser Roger Hogg  
\--Ser Kealhook Hogg, his son and heir  
  
House Kettleblack, sworn to House Baratheon of King's Landing  
Ser Oswell Kettleblack  
\--Ser Osmund Kettleblack, his eldest son and heir  
\--Osfryd Kettleblack, his second son  
\--Osney Kettleblack, his youngest son  
  
House Leek, sworn to House Rykker  
Ser Lewys Leek  
\--Ser Willis Leek, his son and heir  
\--Ser Rufus Leek

  
Crackclaw Point Houses sworn to Queen Lyanna Baratheon, Lady of Crackclaw Point

  
House Boggs of Boggsmor  
Lord Arwell Boggs  
\--Berwyn Boggs, his son and heir  
\--Lady Betrys Boggs, his daughter  
  
House Brune of Brownhollow, sworn to House Brune of Dyre's Den  
Ser Bennarrd Brune  
\--Lothor Brune, his son and heir  
  
House Brune of the Dyre Den  
Lord Eustace Brune  
\--Bertram Brune, his son and heir  
\--Lady Jyll Brune, his daughter  
\--Bevan Brune, his son  
  
House Cave of Danyr, also known as the "Cavern Castle"  
Lord Cadell Cave  
\--Cadfael Cave, his son and heir  
\--Cadfan Cave, his son  
\--Lady Cady Cave, his daughter  
  
House Crabb of the Whispers, the Beacon Tower was rebuilt by commission of Queen Lyanna for the safety of ships rounding Cracklaw Point  
Lord Dick Crabb, in service to Queen Lyanna  
-Claryce Crabb, his sister, a former whore of King's Landing, rescued by Lyanna and brought to Claw Castle to act as its castellan  
\--Clarence "the Crabby" Waters, her son by an unknown knight, Dick's heir, raised at Claw Castle with his mother  
  
House Hardy of Lucifer's Hall  
Lord Harald Hardy  
\--Haffyn Hardy, his son and heir  
\--Lucifer Hardy, his son  
\--Heleth Hardy, his daughter  
  
House Pyne of Pynegrove  
Lord Prydery Pyne  
\--Lady Olwen Pyne, his daughter and heir  
\--Lady Patryce Pyne, his daughter


	8. Some Crownlands Family Trees

 

**House Buckwell of Antlers**

 

Ser Jon's view on love and marriage are well known--he goes the "chaste knight" route. The death of his elder brothers plus Jon's chosen celibacy (in honor of an unnamed Lady of Love for whom he pines after but has never truly known) prompted the younger brother Ronnel to quick go out and marry and produce Jarman whom he otherwise wouldn't have bothered having.  
  
Bronn Rivers is one and the same with Bronn from canon, but here he is an unacknowledged bastard, and is unaware of his own origins beyond that his father was "some nobleman".

 

** **

 

**House Crabb of the Whispers **

 

 _"As Silent as the Dead"_  
  
  
Sable, a crab holding a bleeding skull Argent

  
Saved from extinction by Queen Lyanna, who has made much work trying to improve Cracklaw Point. Dick Crabb was originally a knight in service to Queen Lyanna, pledging himself to her publicly upon her ascension to the position of Lady of Cracklaw Point. Upon hearing of his family's fate she managed to convince the Lord Qarlton Chelsted, Lord Treasurer at the time, to fund the rebuilding of the Beacon Tower at the Whispers--claiming it had use to keep ships and sailors safe while rounding the point. The rest of the Whispers beyond the rebuilt Beacon Tower remain much a ruin.  
  
Upon hearing that Dick's sister took up a life of whoring in King's Landing rather than experience outright poverty, the Queen made it her mission to find Claryce Crabb, "rescued her from the brothel", and brought her and her young son to the newly built Cracklaw Castle. That the Queen herself took the matter into her own hands--even visiting the brothels herself in the search--has been cause for controversy and gossip in King's Landing. From the search the Queen has taken up the mission to try and crackdown on brothels of ill repute that hold their girls hostage, calling it "another form of slavery". She has left unchallenged brothels owned by the whores themselves--a distinction that has not gone unnoticed by the residents of the Crownlands. This issue of protecting Claryce Crabb and her son Clarence Waters is a point which has caused much grief in the Red Keep it is rumored, and perhaps it is the root cause of one of the reasons why Queen Lyanna often spends a large portion of the year in Cracklaw Castle. It is known that Claryce Crabb is Queen Lyanna's castellan--a move which has brought a great deal of talk along with it. Lord Dick has also named Claryce's young son his heir for the nonce, though he seeks through a good marriage (and heirs) to find the funds with which to make the Whispers less of a ruin.

 

 

**House Stokeworth of Stokeworth**

 

Lady Tanda inherited the seat but shares the title with her husband and cousin (his branch had been passed over in Calyx's will--which was upheld by King Aegon V as Lambert Stokeworth had joined a rebellion against his rule; their marriage was to fix the disputed claims), Lord Manly, made his name as a Goldcloak and continued in the position even after marriage, eventually ending up as the Lord Commander of the Goldcloaks. After having given up on producing a male heir years before, Lord Manly and Lady Tanda were reinspired to try when Lady Tanda had thought Lord Manly had nearly died--the outcome of said night was another pregnancy. They had approached such a pregnancy with fear, for Lady Tanda was hardly a young woman to be having a child, not only that but nearly two decades of stillbirths and miscarriages had soured them on ever having another child, but also cautious optimism that mayhaps their prayers this time for a male heir would be heard by the Mother. When Alyn Stokeworth was born the happy couple claimed it proof of the Mother's miraculous mercy. Lord Manly trained Ser Dontos Hollard to be he his successor as Lord Commander of the Goldcloaks and retired to raise the son he and Tanda always wanted properly. Lady Tanda spends a good portion of her time trying to marry off Lollys, their simple-minded daughter. The eldest daughter Falyse is married but seems to be barren.

 


	9. House Lake (North)

Done by request (over at the Alternate History Forums), here is House Lake of the North.

 

** House Lake of Avalyn **

  
Coat of Arms: Per bend Vert and Azure a bend Bronze between two roundels counterchanged

 

_House Lake's Coat of Arms_

  
  
History  & Notes:

The coat of arms of House Lake of Avalyn describes the location of their island castle on Long Lake, named Avalyn, in relation to the King's Road and a spring that is on their land from which the first Lake--a warrior in service to his King, though which King is still left up to debate though the leading contenders include Stark, Blackwood, Flint, Umber, and Bolton--is said to have met the daughter of the god of the spring during high summer.

 

_House Lake's Lands, currently part of the Winterfell domain_

 

The spring god's daughter is said to have been walking barefoot among the trees and admiring the flowers on the night of the full moon at the hour of the wolf. It is said that upon seeing her, he fell in love and had to have the girl. He watched her for several evenings, noting that at the end of each, before the sun would rise, she'd return to the spring where she would sink and disappear from sight, and re-emerge the following night. Using his wits it is said that one night he tricked her from returning to the spring before dawn. When the first rays of dawn rose over the horizon she was then forever cut off from returning to her father's home. It is then said that he then soothed her and took her to wife, from which the current line of House Lake claims to be descended from.   
  
They are an ancient house, but were never kings in their own right and were either subservient to House Umber, House Blackwood (it is said), House Flint, House Bolton, or House Stark depending upon the divisions within the North at the given time where Long Lake fell.  
  
They are well known of all the Northern houses for being the house most often being led by a lady in their history rather than a lord--some whispering that a curse upon all the sons of the house was place upon the family by the god of the spring that the family would have only daughters and no sons. However there have been more than a few Lords Lake, which calls the likelihood of this old fable into question. Some permutations of it even add in a supposed long-necked monster that lives in the lake (and is supposedly the spring god's pet he set loose in the Lake to avenge him)--the appearance of which is usually told to be a death omen for a member of the house, usually its son and heir. No remains of such a creature though have ever washed ashore, despite frequent reports of sightings from smallfolk and members of House Lake alike.

 

** Family Tree **

 

** **

 

** Notable Members of House Lake through History **

Helmar Lake - the first Lake, who took to wife a spring god's daughter and founded his house

Selena Lake - the first Lady Lake to hold the title "Lady of the Lake", eldest daughter of Helmar

Lord Arthur Lake - a tragic young man who made friends with the young Bolton heir, only to end up one of his skins when war came between the two families due to House Lake's king doing war with the Bolton King. It is said that the Bolton cried as he flayed Arthur, crying so much that he shed all his descendants' tears, since which it is said that no Bolton has ever shed a tear.

Lucas Lake - a younger son to a Lady of the Lake who was determined to do battle with the lake monster which supposedly plagues Long Lake, after diving straight into the lake after what he purported to be the monster, and wrestling something unseen with his bare hands, he is reported to have vanished in Long Lake's turbid waters never to be seen again--nor his bones ever being found

Vyvie Lake - a young daughter of House Lake who was kidnapped by a Night's Watch deserter, when discovered it was learned that the girl had killed the deserter herself by tricking him to fall into a pit where he snapped his neck

Lady Lynda Lake - a wise woman, whispered by some to have been a greenseer after nearly drowning as a child

Alysanne Lake - a fierce warrior woman known for her skill with a bow and hand ax

Lord Torrhen Lake - the Lord Lake who along with his seven sons died during Raymun Redbeard's invasion of the North

Lord Lancyl "the Lucky Lake" - named "the Lucky Lake" for his unexplainable ability to have everything go his way, and to avoid all attempts of the family curse to "off" him

Lady Vyvienne - the current Lady of the Lake

Nynien Lake - old maid and tutor to Lord Stark's daughters, currently resides in Winterfell

 


End file.
